Devil's Dance
by xXdivinexpressionXx
Summary: My short rendition of the Big Ben scene! Rated K plus for very mild language. Inspired by Metallica's "Devil's Dance"


_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Eve Titus and the Walt Disney Corporation. The only thing I own was the idea for this story. _

_A/N: This short one-shot was shockingly enough, inspired by Metallica's "Devil's Dance," hence the title. This takes place during the Big Ben scene right after Basil and Ratigan landed on the clock hand. So, enjoy everyone!_

* * *

><p>Devil's Dance<p>

An Original Great Mouse Detective Story

The cold rain fell hard over the city of London. The drastic landing that should have taken Basil's life miraculously did not prevail. Instead, half of his body dangled over the edge of the hour hand of the outer clock face. Dazed and completely drained of any strength from the fall, his eyes opened slowly. Frightened and sore, the detective leaped from the cold hard ground, backing himself away from the edge as far as he could. Not once had he ever been as terrified as he was at that precise moment. Two things were on his mind as his gaze continued downward at the long drop in front of him. One, the fear of not getting out of his horrid situation alive, and two, the whereabouts of a certain crazed psychopath rat, out to rip the detective to shreds.

"Basil, over here!" a familiar voice called out.

Looking upward, Basil's worried expression soon changed to relief. _Thank you, God, _he thought, thinking he was finally safe from Ratigan's rage for the last time. With the anticipation of safety and a clean escape on his mind, he failed to notice the large fiend sweep him off his feet from behind.

Basil grunted as he fought to remove himself from Ratigan's tight grasp, the determination from both enemies exceptionally high. While Ratigan's arm was meant to choke the very life out of the detective, Basil's arm was to keep himself breathing at all costs. After a few short seconds of struggling, the detective freed himself and darted away as fast as his legs could carry him. Alas, he was not able to get far once his attacker swiftly blocked his way of escape.

"There's no escape this time, Basil!" the insane rat growled as he leaped once more after the detective, again cutting off his way of freedom.

Extracting his long sharp claws, with one clean swoop, Ratigan ripped his claws through the thick material of Basil's Inverness coat and Norfolk jacket. The detective glanced down with fear and alarm, knowing this menace was serious as to his demise. Another strike and the small detective went flying through the air, landing harshly on the far end of the hour hand. With the wind knocked out of him, he still tried to get to his feet before Ratigan struck him repeatedly, blood now oozing freely from the deep wounds on his face. Basil winced in pain as his hands covered the wounds, blocking his sight from Ratigan's attack once more.

Landing on all fours, Basil attempted to get up, though, was not fast enough when the sting of his vile enemy's claws ripped deeply and painfully across the flesh of his back. He cried out it agony just as another strike silenced him and once again almost cause him to fall over the edge.

Struggling to get to his feet, Basil stumbled while he gripped his arms tightly. His green eyes stared into the professor's yellow ones, practically pleading for mercy. Such a request was not accepted as Ratigan struck the detective yet again. Basil hissed under his breath as he now dangled over the edge of the clock, his hands gripping the surface as tightly as he could. He could feel that his life was about to end. Knowing himself, it was going to end with a bang. Ratigan stood tall above him while he raised his arm, preparing to make his final hit and end the detective's life once and for all. Growling out, his hit knocked Basil off with ease. He watched as his assistant attempted to grab hold of him, but not with much success.

"I won!" Ratigan shouted as his loud cackles boomed loudly and in sync with the roaring thunder around him.

"On the contrary!" a voice interrupted from below. "The game's not over yet!"

Much to Ratigan's surprise, he spotted Basil dangling tightly onto the demolished dirigible with one hand, while triumphantly holding his bell in the other. The familiar ring caused Ratigan to panic and wonder how the detective managed to steal it from his possession. This little distraction, made him fail to see that his end was seconds near as Big Ben's loud tolls caused the cruel rat to lose his balance and slip off the hour hand.

_If I'm going down, I'm taking that damn detective with me_, Ratigan thought as he grabbed hold of Basil's torn Inverness, the weight of them both causing a piece of the dirigible to snap off with ease, and fall to their death. So Basil thought…

During the fall, Basil quickly realized which piece of the dirigible had broken off and to the best of his ability, managed to get it working before time ran out. As tired and wounded as he was, he pushed himself to continue pedaling up to the mouse-made balloon that still floated near the clock hands. He smiled with hope and confidence as his friends cheered for his survival. Getting close enough, Basil jumped off with help from Dawson and Flaversham, and finally collapsed on the smooth surface of the balloon.

"Are you all right?" Dawson questioned first as he quickly began to look over the detective's wounds.

"Quite fine, doctor, nothing a few bandages wouldn't cure," Basil replied when he managed to get his breathing back.

"Oh, Basil, I thought you were gone for good," Olivia soon cried out, latching onto Basil tightly.

He grunted softly in pain, but still allowed the small child to embrace him. "It's quite all right, child. I'm not that easy to get rid of." She smiled softly and released herself from him.

"Well, case closed," the detective commented with great accomplishment as the gang flew back to Baker Street once more.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Done and done! I hope you all enjoyed my rendition of this suspenseful scene. Reviews are deeply appreciated. Also another big thank you to Brinatello for looking over this!  
><em>


End file.
